<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just His Type by FrankTheSnek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141341">Just His Type</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek'>FrankTheSnek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fuckbubbies to lovers, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, M/M, jealous John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that was a certainty in life it was that Rodney McKay was a creature of habit. He liked patterns and predictability. Which was exactly how John knew Rodney would be interested in Cam. Rodney liked his women smart, curvy, and blond; his men he liked smart, lean, and brunet. All qualities John noticed instantly that Cam had in spades.</p><p>Set during the crossover episode SG1 S10: E3<br/>John gets a bit jealous of Cam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just His Type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was rewatching some SG1 and could not get this idea out of my head. I'm a bit catty towards Cam throughout this but really I have nothing against him as a character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment Colonel Cameron Mitchell stepped foot in Atlantis John was sure he was going to be trouble. He seemed like a perfectly competent soldier, good record worked well with his team. It wasn't the professional side of things that had him worried. Oh no John's worries steamed from a much more personal side of things. The side that involved his relationship with Rodney. </p><p>If there was one thing that was a certainty in life it was that Rodney McKay was a creature of habit. He liked patterns and predictability. Which was exactly how John knew Rodney would be interested in Cam. Rodney liked his women smart, curvy, and blond; his men he liked smart, lean, and brunet. All qualities John noticed instantly that Cam had in spades.</p><p>His relationship with Rodney wasn't really that well defined. They were having sex—had been for nearly a year—but titles had never been discussed. Neither had the rules of monogamy or in Rodney's case lack there of. It wasn't like Rodney was some space Casanova with a different girl on every planet. The idea of that was totally laughable. John did however know the scientist had gotten lucky on a few missions since they had started sleeping together and there was of course the brief interlude with Katie Brown. John knew he was the person seeing Rodney the most and the other man was bisexual so hey if he needed to scratch that itch every now and then John could understand. But the idea of Rodney with another man—especially one that looked enough like John they could’ve been brothers—made an angry little ball of jealousy burn in the soldier's chest. </p><p>That jealousy had taken root in the very first meeting they had with the visiting Stargate team. John had seen the appreciative looks Rodney had given Sam. No big deal he had expected as much, but seeing Rodney give Cam subtle appraising glances had made John grit his teeth and want to deck the other soldier. It made John feel very much like a ridiculous teenager. Thoughts of 'what does he have that I don't have' running through his head. </p><p>After that first meeting when he had been showing Cam around the city some of his fears were relieved. Like most people, Cam did not have the best first impression of Rodney. The words arrogant and prick were par for the course when it came to meeting the scientist for the first time. John couldn't help but put in a good word for Rodney's character because really he was a great guy, but he was hopeful Cam would retain that first impression of not liking him. It had taken John himself about a week to get past the rough edges of Rodney's personality and see who he really was underneath so he doubted the other soldier would get that far in the span of one mission. That hopefulness lasted until they returned from said mission. </p><p>-----</p><p>John lurked in the doorway to the gear room when he saw Rodney and Cam speaking near the lockers. He couldn't hear them but he knew Rodney well enough to get the gist based on facial expressions alone. The scientist was looking down as his tablet as he spoke, small smile on his face. He said something and the slanted smile turned into what passed as a smirk in Rodney's repertoire of facial expressions. John saw the side ways glance he gave to Cam eyes scanning him over deliberately before settling on the soldier’s face. John could imagine the subtle pick up line he was using. Something like "good mission, we should celebrate later at my place," said with enough undertone of innuendo to make the intent obvious. </p><p>Cam for his part glanced around briefly before responding. John saw the sly smile slide on to his face that said message received. Saw the way he canted his hip against the lockers to lean into Rodney's space just a little more as they spoke. It was enough to make John's gut burn, jealousy coming back ten fold. Turning away from the gear room he went to the conference room instead. They would have a debrief of the mission shortly and he would rather wait for it alone than walk into the conversation between Rodney and Cam. </p><p>It was funny because despite being annoyed with Rodney he was far more upset with Cam. It wasn't the man's fault. He had no idea he was stepping in on John’s territory. That didn't stop John from loathing the soldier. There were plenty of other people he could fool around with if he wanted. Fresh faces weren't that common on Atlantis and John knew there would be plenty of women—and men— willing to get in on a fling with the cute new visitor. But no it had to be Rodney. <em>His</em> Rodney. </p><p>John spent a solid fifteen minutes pouting in the conference room before the meeting actually started and other people showed up. He ignored the odd questioning look Rodney gave him for being early. Actually John pretty much ignored everyone during the meeting. None of his usual witty remarks or jokes. Speaking only when spoken to or asked a question. Both Rodney and Elizabeth were giving him funny looks by the time it was over but John didn't really care.</p><p>"Hey everything alright?" Rodney asked as they left the conference room. </p><p>"Fine. Why?" John replied falling into step next to the other man.</p><p>"Because you are sort of acting like a dick. Something happen while I was gone?"</p><p>"No," John said shoving his hands into his pockets. They were in the labs now and Rodney leaned against his work bench giving John a skeptical expecting look. Glancing around to make sure no one was in ear shot John said, "Fine. I saw you in the gear room with Mitchell earlier. You're trying to get in his pants aren't you?"</p><p>"Excuse me," Rodney squawked sounding more than a little offended. "What so you're spying on me? And what business is it of yours if I am."</p><p>"Gee I don't know maybe because we've been sleeping together for like a year," John said sounding a touch bitter.</p><p>"Yeah and? Its not like we're monogamous or something," Rodney said with a huff and turned away from John to start up his laptop. "We've both been seeing other people since we started up...whatever this thing between us is," Rodney tapped away at his keyboard while he spoke and it took him a long moment to realize that John wasn't saying anything. Looking back over at him Rodney took in his annoyed yet uncomfortable appearance. Slowly a realization started to dawn. "We've both been seeing other people, right?"</p><p>John said nothing just shrugged and looked off blankly at some point over Rodney's shoulder. </p><p>"No, no there is no way you haven't been with anyone else. You flirt with women <em>all</em> the time. Off world, on base. You can't honestly be telling me you haven't slept with anyone else." </p><p>"Flirting doesn't mean sex Rodney. Especially flirting with women. I don’t sleep with women. Figured you of all people would have realized that by now," John said with a heavy sigh. "Besides,” he continued brow creasing an annoyance. “Unlike you—apparently—I am perfectly satisfied with what we've been doing. Haven't wanted to sleep with anyone else."</p><p>"John..." Rodney was now looking at him with stunned disbelief. "I...so what are you saying, that you want us—"</p><p>"McKay there you are! I wanted to you to look over this while—oh am I interrupting something?" Sam had entered the lab and bustled up to Rodney holding a tablet out to him. The scientist just looked at her wordlessly cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Sam glanced between the two of them. "I can go if you two were in the middle of something," She said taking a step back. </p><p>"No, nothing at all," John said smiling tightly at her. "See you around McKay," with that John turned to leave and let Rodney think on what he had just learned. </p><p>-----</p><p>John was alone in the mess later that evening when Cam showed up. "Got give it to you Sheppard I'm a little envious of this place. I mean SGC is pretty sweet and going off world is great. But it's not the same as being in another galaxy."</p><p>"Nothing like it," John said leaning back in his chair and trying his best not to look like he wanted to punch the other soldier in the face.</p><p>"And all the Ancient stuff, pretty sure Jackson thinks he's died and gone to heaven." John had to chuckle at that. He knew how badly Daniel had wanted to see the city and was glad he finally had. "That reminds me. Saw those ships you have. Jumpers? Any chance we could take one of those out in the morning? Would love to see what they can do."</p><p>"Sorry gotta have the gene to fly them. But I could take you up tonight if you want," John said and alright maybe Cam was ok. Any man that could appreciate flying and high speed aircrafts couldn't be all bad.  </p><p>"Sorry think I already have plans for tonight," Cam smirked a little as he said it looking far too happy for John's liking. </p><p>"Right," John said tightly and was back to thinking the other soldier was not ok. "The morning then."</p><p>They lapsed into a brief silence then Cam spoke again. "You're team is pretty great too."</p><p>"I'm happy with them. Some of the best people I've ever worked with," John said proudly and meaning every word. </p><p>"Wasn't so sure about McKay at first. I mean seriously the ego on that guy? And the gloom and doom panic stuff," Cam chuckled and John made a small huffing laugh himself.</p><p>"Yeah he can be a little much sometimes. Always gets the job done so I would say he at least lives up to the ego." Cam nodded along to that smirking just a little. </p><p>"Saved our asses. Well him and Carter." Cam paused giving John an evaluating look. "Actually," he started voice dropping a touch quieter. "There was something I needed to talk with McKay about later. You guys all have personal quarters right?" There was a pause and look in the soldier's eye that John recognized as part of the unspoken language of gay hook ups under the restriction of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. "Where would I find McKay's room at?"</p><p>Were John a man with less self control he would have been over the table introducing Cam to his fist, repeatedly. As he did have self control he instead stood briskly. "I have to go excuse me," he said voice tight and teeth gritted. He vaguely heard the other man attempt to say something as he walked away but didn't stop to listen.</p><p>-----</p><p>It took all of two minutes for John to hoof it to the nearest transporter and get to the labs. He found Rodney pretty much were he had left him earlier that day. Sam working close by. </p><p>"McKay," he said as he approached. The scientist looked up at him and his face fell into somewhat of a frown.</p><p>"Sheppard," he nodded sounding a bit down. "We should—"</p><p>"Talk? I agree," John cut in and leaned down to brace his hands on the edge of Rodney's work bench. "Your room fifteen minutes," John letting his voice drop down to the low suggestive octave he knew Rodney loved.</p><p>"Uh I'm sort of in the middle of something here," Rodney said but the way he glanced over at Sam translated his words to mean 'are you really propositioning me right now?' John could tell for her part Sam was very diligently trying not to pay attention to them. Given that she was as smart as Rodney, John would bet she had figured them out when she had walked in on their somewhat obvious lover’s quarrel earlier. </p><p>"Your room. Fifteen minutes," John repeated leaning in closer jabbing a finger into the center of Rodney's chest. Dropping his voice a little lower he added, "Don't make me start without you."  Straightening he spared a glance to Sam who had scooted down to the end of the work bench, her cheeks a touch pink. </p><p>-----</p><p>John went straight to Rodney’s room and let himself in. He made the bed because as always it was a massive mess of tangled sheets. Once that was squared away with military perfection, John stripped and headed for the shower. </p><p>He didn't lingering long just giving himself a quick curtesy wash. Once dried John went back to the bedroom and pulled out Rodney's stash of lube and condoms. The soldier sighed contentedly as he reclined on Rodney’s bed, which was far more comfortable than his own. His plan was simple. Rodney couldn’t sleep with Cam if John wore him out first. And even if Rodney had the energy for a romp with the other man fine. Let Cam have his sloppy seconds. </p><p>Opening the lube John set about the task of preparing himself. One finger after the next he opened himself with methodical intent wanting to be ready for Rodney when he arrived. By the time he was taking three fingers John was painfully hard and more than ready for Rodney to show up. Glancing at the clock on the night stand John frowned, Rodney’s fifteen minutes had been up five minutes ago.</p><p>Sitting up John glared at the door in annoyance. Walking over to the desk were he had left his radio John was about to page Rodney when the door slid open behind him. "Oh my god." John smiled at the breathy exclamation and turned to lean his naked ass on Rodney’s desk.</p><p>"Was starting to think I was being stood up," John said arms crossed over his chest and loving the way Rodney was eyeing his body. It made his dick all the harder. He loved how Rodney looked at him, like he was some kind of prefect piece of Ancient technology that the scientist couldn't wait to get his hands on.</p><p>"This doesn't really look like talking," Rodney said voice tight as he walked up to John. "And could you have been any more obvious in the lab? You might as well have just told Sam we were going to go fuck." </p><p>"Talk later, sex now." John smirked and fisted his hand in Rodney’s shirt pulling the scientist close. "Besides she's not gonna rat us out. She hasn't said a word about Jackson and O’Neill and that's been going on for how long now?" </p><p>"You figured that out? You've only been around them like once," Rodney questioned reaching out and siding his hands across John's shoulders down to flick his nipples. </p><p>"It was pretty obvious," John spoke lazily enjoying the sensation. "Now as I said: Sex now, talking later." </p><p>Rodney didn’t protest when John tugged him into a kiss. Large skilled hands dancing over John’s hips and around to his back. The scientist tugged John forward and away from the desk so he could slide his hands down to John’s ass. Feeling the slick there made Rodney groan deeply. "You already—oh God that is so hot."</p><p>John just smirked at the other man and used his grip on Rodney’s shirt to pull him around towards the bed. Hand firm on the center of Rodney's chest John shoved him down earning a graceful 'oof' from the scientist when he landed. Sinking to his knees John made quick work of Rodney's shoes. "Shirt, pants." The soldier ordered as he straightened back up.</p><p>"What are we on a time crunch or something?" Rodney questioned face pinched into a frown even as he stripped his shirt off. Popping open his pants Rodney lifted his hips and John tugged them off. "Besides I thought you were pissed at me. I mean what you said earlier. I’m not one for mussy stuff but we should probably clarify a few things between us."</p><p>"What did I say about talking?" John sighed climbing over Rodney and straddling his thighs. That conversation was the last thing he wanted at the moment.</p><p>"But—" John cut him off with another kiss, plunging his tongue into Rodney's mouth. If all his blood hadn't been rapidly migrating south Rodney would have fought back, said something more. As it was his brain was working with a skeleton crew. The thoughts sex, John, hot, oh God that thing he does with his tongue; were the only things he was currently processing. </p><p>Sitting up from the kiss and satisfied that Rodney wasn't going to try talking again, John wrapped his hand around Rodney's dick stroking over it firmly. The familiar weight of it in his hand made John groan with anticipation. Beneath him Rodney bucked up into the contact hands fisting against the sheets. "Yeah?" John smirked down at him smugly and leaned forward to retrieve a condom for the night stand. </p><p>"Yeah," Rodney gasped in agreement shivering lightly as the tight latex was rolled over him. "You’re going to ride me? Oh Christ you almost never do that," Rodney panted out watching with big dark eyes as John settled over his hips. </p><p>John's response was to slowly sink down. Mouth falling open in a soft groan as he took Rodney in not stopping until he was seated snuggly on Rodney's lap. John paused to enjoy the feeling of being filled, then he was slowly rising up. The drag of Rodney inside him was pleasantly familiar, and the look of Rodney spread out under him was a thrill. The scientist always looked so good during sex. John loved the flush his pale complexion took on. The way his eyes would go big and dark and focused solely on him. </p><p>Picking up a steady rhythm John rose and fell on Rodney's cock. Thighs working to lift him before letting gravity take mostly over when he sank back down firmly. Hands spread out over Rodney's ribs he groped at the other man's body, clawing at the warm soft flesh. Beneath him Rodney moaned and pet at John's chest. Eyes moving methodically over John's body. "You just gonna lay there and look or you gonna help out?" John teased rolling his shoulders back to sit up a little straighter. </p><p>Rodney scoffed and brought his hands down to grip John's narrow hips holding him tightly. Heels digging into the bed for traction Rodney rolled his hips up to match John's movements. The soldier moaned deep and breathy letting his head lull to the side. "Yeah McKay. Come on. Give it to me," he drawled out grinding down onto Rodney's hips harder. "You can do better than that," he teased with a little smirk. Rodney frowned up at him and bucked his hips up harder. John shouted and his hands held tight to Rodney's chest. That was more like it. "Yeah there we go come on. That all you got McKay."</p><p>Then the world was flipping upside down around him. In a move that had John equal parts shocked and turned on; Rodney sat up, grabbed by John by the shoulders, and spin him down to the bed—somehow managing not to leave John's body in the process. Taking John's legs Rodney hosted them to his shoulders and pressed into the other man hard. It pulled a harsh gasp from the soldier and Rodney gave him a crooked little smile. "Better?" He punctuated the question with another equally hard thrust. Hands planted on the bed framing John's head his did it again and again, fast and bruising. </p><p>"Oh—yeah—Rodney!" John panted words broken around sounds he couldn't keep in. That was it hard and fast and rapid. Sending his body thrumming and his heart racing. Shifting his legs a little higher John locked his ankles behind Rodney's head. "Harder, come on. Know you can,” he gasped out.</p><p>Above him Rodney growled out a deep almost angry sound. Sitting up on his knees Rodney leaned forward to grip the head board and slammed into John as hard at he could. The soldier went wide eyed and barley got his hands above his head in time to brace against the board and keep his skull from cracking against it. "Yeah," Rodney grit out repeating the action. John's only response was a broken moan, pleasure drunk beyond words. </p><p>The bed was groaning angrily at them. Rodney's grip on the headboard for leverage and John's bracing himself against it straining the metal of the bed frame. It knocked against the wall in an unmistakable pattern and lord help them if there was anyone in the room next door.</p><p>Rodney fucked into John brutally and the soldier took it with glee. Beyond moaning John's mouth was open in a steady rhythm of harsh pants. Brain too fried on pleasure to even comprehend making sound anymore. Back bowing up from the bed he trembled and tried to warn Rodney but couldn't make words come out. </p><p>John's body jerked against Rodney's hips as he came. Muscles twitching with the force of it and clamping down painfully tight around the other man's shaft. Semen striped his chest, even splashing across his neck in what was probably the strongest orgasm of John's life. Rodney fucked him through it. The vice of John's body building up his own climax. When it hit he seized up pressing hard into John's body and emptying himself. Rodney hung his head and gave a low sated groan. He stayed there buried deep just taking in the feeling, letting the pleasure shiver through his body.</p><p>"Condom broke," John panted out after a brief interlude of stillness. He could feel the wet heat of Rodney's release seeping out of his body. It made him squirm because it was an oddly intimate feeling.</p><p>"I know," Rodney panted back pulling out slowly. Removing it he tossed the mess it had become over the side of the bed then carefully lowered John's legs from his shoulders. "God I think I pulled something," Rodney groaned as he sat rubbing at the flexor muscles on his right side. "Oh I am not going anywhere for a while," he stated flopping heavily onto the bed next to John.</p><p>John looked over at him and couldn't help the wide grin that broke out on his face. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. Eat your heart out Cameron Mitchell and go fuck yourself. "I'd say sorry but that was incredible." Sitting up John flinched a little. Rodney wasn't the only one that would be feeling it tomorrow.  Standing and stretching John headed to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back out Rodney fixed him with an intense look.</p><p>"Now comes the talking part right?" The scientist said and really John had been hoping they could skip this part. </p><p>"I mean we don't have to," John shrugged and started dressing.</p><p>"Yes we do and stop that. Get over here," Rodney said voice laced with agitation. Huffing a sigh John walked over to the bed only having made it as far as getting his boxers on. "When you said you hadn't slept with anyone else since we started this, you meant that?"</p><p>John just nodded not looking up at Rodney. </p><p>"And you want to us to be exclusive. Like actually dating?" Rodney prodded. </p><p>"I mean yeah I guess so. Sort of," John said scrubbing a hand through his hair and looking up at Rodney now. "I get that you're not actually gay. I know you're into women and that's fine. So if you have—I don't know...needs that I can't fulfill then I don't mind you sleeping with women every once in a while. But I don't want you hooking up with other guys. Especially Mitchell."</p><p>"John," Rodney sat up flinching only a little at his pulled muscle. "I don't need to sleep with women. I'm not unsatisfied with our sex life. The only reason I was still seeing other people was because I thought <em>you</em> were. I thought this thing was just casual."</p><p>"Is that all you want, casual?"</p><p>"No!" Rodney huffed and rubbed at his temple. "I thought that's what you wanted. You're always flirting and charming people. I sort of assumed you got around." John gave him a small glare and Rodney raised his hands defensively. "Clearly I was wrong and I apologize." John's look softened back to normal. "And for the record I haven't slept with any other men since we started this. And the only reason I tried to hook up with Mitchell was because—" Mouth spanning shut Rodney cut himself off.</p><p>"What? Come on tell me," John demanded poking at Rodney's side insistently.</p><p>"Was because he reminded me of you...and that sounds really creepy and pathetic when I say it out loud." </p><p>"Yeah it kind of does," John agreed face twisting up in a funny look of mild disgust. "But that's also kind of why it bothered me so much."</p><p>Rodney hummed and lay back down flinching again as pain radiated from his groin. "What was that about by the way?” He asked rubbing at the pulled muscle. “Egging me on when we were doing it."</p><p>"Honestly? I wanted to wear you out so you wouldn't be able to sleep with Mitchell later." </p><p>Rodney snorted out a laugh. "Job well done you broke me." Reaching up he touched the center of John’s chest letting his fingers slide down through the soft hair. “And after what you said in the lab I wasn’t going to anyway.”</p><p>John smiled a little and closed a hand over Rodney’s. Then gave a pointed look towards the scientist’s groin. "I could help you stretch that out. Make it feel better," John offered running his free hand suggestively up Rodney's thigh. </p><p>"Oh really now?" Rodney hummed. John nodded and leaned down to kiss the scientist. </p><p>-----</p><p>Over an hour—and another set of mutual orgasms—later a knock came at Rodney's door. "Don't people know not to bother me in my room?" The scientist complained. "And its late who would be—oh crap." Rodney looked over at John with bright red cheeks and large guilty eyes. </p><p>"McKay, its Mitchell can we talk?" </p><p>John—who was lounging comfortably in Rodney's bed with a Sudoku book—gave the scientist a salty look. "You sure move fast when you want to," he said keeping his voice quiet.</p><p>"I only hit on him once!" Rodney hissed back quietly. "Maybe he will just go away if we ignore him." They both fell quiet but then a moment later another knock.</p><p>"I know you're home McKay I heard you," came Cam's chiding voice from the other side of the door. John and Rodney exchanged looks but neither of them moved. There was third knock this time a little softer. "Come on man if you’re gonna stand me up at least do it to my face." The words were hushed barely making it through the door. </p><p>"He's right you know," John whispered helpfully and turned his attention back to the puzzle he was working on. Glaring at him Rodney got up, pulled his pants on and limped over to the door.</p><p>He opened it partially carefully blocking view into the room with his body. "Hello Mitchell. What uh, are you doing here?"</p><p>"You invited me over," Cam said quirking an eyebrow and giving Rodney's bare chest and apprising look. </p><p>"Right well about that," Rodney fumbled drumming his fingers against the door nervously. "I think there might have been um...a miscommunication."</p><p>"Miscommunication?" Cam said in a lighthearted tone. "You made your intentions pretty clear. And coming to the door half naked, doesn't really seem like a miscommunication."</p><p>"Yes well about that—"</p><p>"I think we should talk inside," Cam said and gave Rodney's chest a playful shove. It caught the scientist of guard and combined with his weakened balance form the pulled muscle the light shove had him stumbling back a couple steps. The door slide open and Cam took a step inside, the door hissing shut behind him. "Lets—Colonel?"</p><p>"Colonel," John said slowly locking eyes with Cam. He crossed his arms over his chest but made no move to readjust the sheets, which laying as they were left no question to whether or not John was wearing anything under them.</p><p>Cam gaped like a fish for a moment looking from Rodney to John and back. "Miscommunication?" The soldier said sounding incredibly baffled. He gestured vaguely from Rodney too John. "So?"</p><p>"Yes well. You see. It turns out that um...relationships can be....complicated when you don't uh, you know talk about them." Rodney explained, awkward and choppy his hands making nonsensical little gestures. </p><p>"Right. Ok." Cam still looked incredibly confused. "So I'll just—" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>"Probably a good idea," John drawled with his most sarcastic smile. Cam turned to the door and took a step toward it then stopped and turned back around.</p><p>"Just out of curiosity. How badly did you want to hit me when I asked you where McKay's room was?"</p><p>John's false smile turned into a genuine grin. "Very <em>very</em> badly." Cam nodded lips pressed into a tight line. He gave Rodney one last funny look and was gone from the room. </p><p>With a dejected groan Rodney sank to the bed. "I can not believe that just happened! He must think I am a cheater and a total slut."</p><p>"You are both of those things," John commented with an easy roll of his shoulders as he filled in a few more numbers on his puzzle.</p><p>"We were not officially dating before now. And <em>I</em> was only being a slut because I thought <em>you</em> were being one!" Rodney snipped back. Snatching the Sudoku book out of John's hands he whacked the soldier up side the head with it. "And he asked you where my room was?" Rodney gave another depressed little groan. "This is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me."</p><p>"Serves you right for sleeping around," John joked grabbing his book back. </p><p>"You're going to lord that over me for the rest of our relationship aren't you?”</p><p>"Me? No, I wouldn't do something like that," John said batting his eyes and trying to look innocent.</p><p>“It's going to be like Friends isn't it? This is our version of we were on a break." Rodney sighed in both annoyance and defeat as he flopped back to lay on the bed.</p><p>"Hey by the way do I need to get tested for space VD?" Rodney turning to glare at him and John couldn’t keep a straight face. As John broke into a fit of laughter Rodney grabed the book back from John's hands and proceeded to beat the soldier with all the fury he could muster with the floppy paged soft backed weapon. “Cause I would hate to end up with space crabs or something. Bwah!” John squawked as Rodney shoved him off the bed.</p><p>Looking over the edge of the bed Rodney glared down at John. “You’re a horrible boyfriend.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who’s been cheating for the past year.”</p><p>“We weren’t dating!”</p><p>“We were on a break!” John mocked. Rodney snorted at the terrible impression and reached down to help John back into bed. “You were right though, I’m a horrible boyfriend,” John chuckled as he grasped Rodney’s hand.</p><p>Rodney had only a second to register John’s evil grin before he was sprawled on the floor next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please forgive the horrible Friends reference at the end there. It seemed funny when I was writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>